Andy, You're a Star
by Trunksblue
Summary: Based on the song by The Killers. Someone's a stalker at the High School.


**A/N: **This is a one-shot I came up with the song 'Andy, You're a Star' by The Killers. I'm not going to tell you who the main character is; it's a guy, that's all I'm saying. You'll figure it out. ;-) I've never written a story with a song in this style before, hope you like it.

The italics are the song lyrics.

**Andy, You're a Star**

Dear Andy,  
_On__ the field I remember you were incredible_, I'd watch from the bleachers with the crowd. I'd stay as long as I could, until they would find me just to pick on me. They'd call me names-  
"Looser!"

"_Hey! Shut up!"_

"Fag!"

"Dumb ass!"

_"Hey, shut up!" Yeah,_ I wasn't very good at insults or staying away._  
On the field I remember you were incredible, _soccer was defiantly your game. You'd be running across the field, my eyes following that green and blue jersey of yours as they pulled me away. I would scream when you scored a goal, I would scream when they'd punch me in the face. Their voices screamed over mine. _  
"Hey shut up!"_

_"Hey shut up!" Yeah, _they couldn't keep me silent.

Sincerely,

Your number one fan

**VvVvVvV**

Soccer season ended, but that didn't stop you. _On the match with the boys, you think you're alone, _your parents refused to come but I wouldn't. I watched from the sidelines, silently hoping that you'd notice I was there. But you were focused, and you were great. I loved watching you_ with the pain that you drain from love _for the sport.

I wish I could be like you sometimes.

**VvVvVvV**

Dear Andy, _  
_I saw you yesterday. _In a car with a girl, promise me she's not your world. _Tell me she was just a one time deal. Tell me you don't care for her. Tell me… Something._  
'cause__ Andy, you're a star_, you deserve so much better than her.

Sincerely,

Your number one fan

**VvVvVvV**

You walked up to me today, looked me over with those piercing blue eyes of yours. I could feel my heart beating harder and harder, and then you smiled. I swear I melted right there, right on your red and black high tops sneakers. _  
"Leave your number on the locker, and I'll give you a call." _You said handing me a paper with your locker number. You flashed me that smile of yours again and I almost melted a second time.

Locker 229, I already knew the number by heart. I had seen you there everyday fifth hour on my way to Science. I was so happy that I almost didn't see the two meatheads behind me. They smiled at me; theirs no where near as beautiful as yours. I remember briefly wondering where the teachers or hall Nazis were while they dragged me by the collar.

"Let me go!" I screamed trying to pull away._  
"Hey shut up!_" Meathead number one shouted down at me.

_"Hey shut up!" _Meathead number two repeated the first as he pushed open the bathroom door, "_Yeah…" _He grinned helping the other shove me in the urinal. One of them pulled off my sunglasses blinding me, I heard them being dropped in the toilet.

**VvVvVvV**

Dear Andy,

Today I walked down the hallway by the Gym. You_ leave your legacy in gold on the plaques that line the hall. _You're such an awesome athlete. I smile touching the paper in my pocket, the one that held my home number, the one I was going to give to you. The meatheads from yesterday gave me a black eye which I had to explain to my guardian as an accident. Their voices still echo in my head,_  
"Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah…"_

But your voice is louder, I can't wait to hear it again._  
_Love,

Your number one fan

**VvVvVvV**

I went into town today._ On the streets, such a sweet face jumping in town_ was you walking into the drug store. I had half a mind to follow you in to see why you haven't called. It's been three days. I heard you tell one of the jocks your E-mail this afternoon. Maybe I'll just E-mail you…

**VvVvVvV**

The teachers all glare at me, like I'm some kind of freak. _In the staff room the verdict is in, _the principal walked out with Logan and Xavier. They look at me with disappointment, how could I do such a thing? I just saw you there, _in a car with a girl. _I just wanted you to_ promise me she's not your world. _

The officer standing next to me helps me up pulling my hands behind my back. How could I do such a thing? I loved you,_ 'cause Andy, you're a star, In nobody's eyes but mine._

You stare at me from the window in the principal's office, disgust on your face, a bandage covering your right cheek.

And I can't stop myself from screaming,_ "Andy, you're a star, in nobody's eyes but mine!_" And I can't stop myself from crying as the officer pulls me away and you close the blinds._  
Andy, you're a star  
In nobody's eyes…  
In nobody's eyes but mine…_

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N:** Yea, a little creepy. But what can I say? I wanted to write a one-shot with this song. Please, please, please review!


End file.
